Fantasia de realidad
by JaXer Xtrem
Summary: Despues de salvar al mundo,para unos la fama,para otros,el exilio.Un Vlad dispuesto a lo que sea,para regresar a la tierra y conseguir otro destino.Mi primer fic,espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Estando en la absoluta soledad, allá donde el sonido no posee fuerza, donde el viento es desconocido, y la mente incapaz de hacer otra cosa, no hace mas que ahondar en lo profundo del alma, se encontraba el que fue alguna vez un respetado hombre, alguien que mucha gente admiraba y hasta envidiaba, el ser al que rebaso la ambición, "Plasmius", abandonado a la suerte de su propia voluntad, entre constelaciones, galaxias, y demás despliegues de virtud por parte del universo, no encontraba consuelo, sabia que la tierra ya no era lugar para el, que por mas que quisiera, no podría volver a ver el rostro de su tan anhelada Maddie, que ya no seria temido, o por lo menos, como lo veía el, respetado…

Ahí estaba el, tratando de encontrar una forma de recuperar lo que alguna vez sintió seguro, buscaba algún camino, que de alguna manera le ayudara, no se le ocurría nada.

Pensó en buscar a Desiré, la fantasma de los deseos, demasiado difícil de encontrar, y aunque la encontrara, nada le aseguraba el poder obtener su deseo… quizás en guarida de Clockwork podría encontrar la solución, sin embrago, el era bastante poderoso, y de buena gana no le ayudaría.

Justo en el momento en que ya no acudía a su mente idea alguna, recordó su inmensa biblioteca, en ella tenia información de todo cuanto le pudiera otorgar poder, habilidades o al menos conocimiento, recordó un artefacto, un poderoso objeto mágico, capaz de dotar de vida lo que parecía carecer de ella, cambiar las cosas a su favor , y hacer todos sus sueños REALIDAD… por supuesto, el GUANTE DE LA REALIDAD, solo le conocía por sus libros, mas sabia que una vez fue activado, usado y derrotado, claro, por su querido sobrino y némesis: "Danny Phantom".

Entre sus libros, sabia que a pesar de que el guante fuera destruido u ocultado, había forma de rehacerse de el…ahora no tenia dudas, debía llegar a su biblioteca, lo antes posible, y así, obtener la oportunidad de no solo corregir su error, sino que también, de hacerse del destino que tanto ha buscado….


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO I

En Amity Park, se podría decir que la vida transcurría de forma normal, ahora que para Danny, Sam y Tucker, no era así, Tucker ya no tenia tiempo para estar con sus amigos, siendo ahora el alcalde más joven en la historia de la ciudad, tenia bastantes ocupaciones, tanto en la escuela como en su nueva ocupación, al fin lo descubrió, la vida de alcalde era bastante pesada….

Por su parte, Danny tenia que salir todas las tardes con su padre a patrullar las calles, y a pesar de que era un buen hombre, su técnica de atrapar fantasmas, bueno, nadie tiene duda que deja bastante que desear…En la escuela, no le dejaban en paz, antes era para golpearle y molestar, ahora era para conseguir su foto, autógrafo, llenarle de preguntas, y desde luego, no podía faltar la chica que le insinuara interés por el. Sam trataba de tolerar la situación, sin embargo, era bastante difícil, soportar tanta gente, que no pudiera estar con Danny dentro de la ciudad, era realmente molesto el ver como Paulina se le "resbalaba" a Danny, que siempre se les quedara viendo la gente.

- Como desearía que la gente no hubiera descubierto mi secreto – Dijo Danny a Sam cuando trataban de huir por los pasillos de la escuela seguidos de la muchedumbre armada con cámaras.

- Hubiera sido bueno – Contesto la ojivioleta mientras se aferraba a la mano de su chico.

Habiendo logrado escapar, los dos guardaron silencio, realmente era cansado el tener que esconderse para poder salir con su ahora novia.

- ¡Ya se! – exclamo Danny haciendo gesto de genialidad.

- Tal vez si voy con Desiré, podría desear que mi secreto siga así, secreto –

Con una expresión algo seca le contesto Sam tomando de la mano a su chico - O tal vez logres entrar a un lugar donde varios fantasmas esperan tener la oportunidad de conseguirte como trofeo, vamos Danny, al menos por un largo tiempo no podrás entrar a la zona fantasma sin que te estén acechando –

- Es que esto no puede seguir así Sam, quiero estar contigo mas tiempo, quisiera poder ir contigo a donde fuera, daría lo que fuera por ello…- los ojos azules del chico bajaron hasta el piso.

En otra parte de la ciudad, la mansión Masters, era escudriñada por los hombres de blanco, buscando cualquier objeto relacionado con "entidades ecto-plasmicas".

- ¡Mi mansión!- Invisiblemente Plasmius hacia gala de su descontento, y de no haber sido por que eran demasiados, seguramente no se hubiera guardado su deseo de acometer en contra de ellos.

- Espero al menos mi laboratorio siga intacto… - Entro hasta su laboratorio, al parecer aun no registrado.

De forma rápida dio con el libro, lo ojeo rápidamente, con mirada fría lo cerro, era ese, sin embargo, había que estar seguro de algunas cosas, ¿el lugar de las respuestas?, "laboratorios Fenton".

En su habitación, Danny procuraba descansar de un día mas con su popularidad, sin embargo, no podría tener tanta suerte, un golpe en la espalda lo hizo volver al mundo cruel.

- ¡¡Un rayo Plasma!! – Fue tan repentino el ataque que ni su sentido fantasma le logro avisar a tiempo –Hasta ahora sales... –Vio frustrado Danny salir su aliento.

- Hola Daniel, ha pasado algo de tiempo querido sobrino – Hablo Plasmius mientras veía con sonrisa maligna al alfa.

- ¡¡Transformación!! –Dos aros de luz recorrieron a Danny mostrando al salvador del mundo

- Menos del que hubiera deseado, ¿Que quieres Plasmius? Creí que al fin habías encontrado un "espacio" amplio para tu ego-

Los dos flotaban en la habitación mientras que en sus manos se dejaba ver la ecto - energía a punto de salir.

- Esto no es una visita de cortesía Daniel – Esta vez, Vlad se veía realmente molesto, sabia que no podía durar mucho tiempo ahí, ahora que ni Jack le tenia aprecio.

– Solo vine a preguntarte algo, dime, ¡¿que hiciste con el guante de la realidad?! – Mientras los colmillos asomaban, el semblante del antiguo alcalde en si era terrorífico.

Danny, no contuvo su cara de asombro, y mientras lanzo un rayo de hielo le contesto – Ya no existe, sea lo que sea que quisieras intentar, ya no puedes, lo destruí. –

Había quedado cubierto dentro de un enorme cubo helado, pero siendo tanta la ira, no duro mucho en el – ¡Maldito mocoso! – y la ecto–energía brillo en sus ojos.

Desde fuera del edificio:

Danny salió volando por el impacto, cuatro Plasmius lo rodearon mientras al unísono se escucho

- Vuelves a entrometerte en mis planes, sin embargo, aun no todo esta perdido, cambiare la realidad, ¡mi realidad! – A punto de impactar de lleno con sus ataques a nuestro héroe, cayeron tres Plasmius.

- ¿Como? –El asombro de Plasmius encontró objetivo en toda la familia Fenton apuntando a el.

- Bueno Daniel, nos veremos…Más pronto de lo que crees - y desapareció….

- ¡¡Danny!! – Jazz le llamo.

- ¿Estas lastimado cariño? –Pregunto su madre mientras le acariciaba.

- ¿Que paso hijo?, ¿que quería ese sucio espectro aquí? – Mientras lo decía, Jack se veía bastante molesto.

- No lo se, aun – Termino Danny con un tono de voz mas bajo.

Tiempo más tarde:

- ¿El guante de la realidad? Pero lo destruiste, lo vimos – Exclamo Sam mientras posaban sobre la copa de un árbol.

- Si, pero Plasmius no se veía desanimado, ¡Sam! ¿Aun tienes el libro sobre el guante? – tomándola por los hombros, la preocupación de Danny era evidente.

- Esta en mi casa – le contesto su novia entendiendo el por que de su prisa.

En la habitación de la hermosa gótica:

- Aquí esta – mientras jalaba un libro del estante, Sam miraba a su chico ojiazul – El libro de Frederich Isak Showenhower, "FreakShow"-

Tomando el libro entre sus manos, comenzaron a leer:

-_ El guante de la realidad: Las gemas incrustadas en el, son la clave para activar su magia, cada una posee un poder:_

_La roja, es la gema de la vida, pudiendo dotar de vida a cualquier cosa; la gema de la forma es la amarilla, puede transformar lo que sea en otra cosa; mientras que la gema azul, es la gema de la fantasía, puede hacer que tus sueños se hagan realidad._

_Si estas gemas son tocadas en la secuencia apropiada, aquel que porta el guante controlara la realidad, pero, el guante no sirve de nada sin su fuente de poder, una gema triangular de color escarlata…_

_Poseyendo un mecanismo de defensa el cual oculta cada gema en lugar asignado por el portador, el guante puede estar seguro._

_Su lugar de creación __se encuentra en Kangding, un ____pueblo__ principalmente tibetano en la provincia occidental de Sichuan, siendo su artífice el único herrero capaz de manejar la "tiamita", mineral con propiedades espectrales de que esta hecho. _–

De pronto la idea llego a la joven mente de nuestro héroe, si decía donde, y como hacerlo, podría ser que Plasmius quisiera hacer uno nuevo.

- Danny, cálmate –le sugirió Sam - aunque pudiera hacer otro, no creo que pueda hacer las gemas -

Las palabras de Sam le calmaron un poco, pero entonces, por que Plasmius había dicho: "_…__sin embargo, aun no todo esta perdido, cambiare la realidad, ¡mi realidad!.._"


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola queridos lectores y personas que solo sintieron curiosidad! Gracias por leer esta humilde historia, espero sigan leyendo, y pues dejen reviews (criticas, comentarios, sugerencias…lo que quieran); gracias saQhra por tus reviews…

En fin sigamos con la historia…antes…Disclaimer, Danny Phantom no me pertenece, ojala...pero no…

CAPITULO II

En otros tiempos, el poderoso multimillonario Vlad Masters hubiera viajado en un Jet privado, se hubiera hospedado en un hotel de cinco estrellas, comido la mas exquisita comida, ahora, con su vida derrumbada, debía volar por sus propios medios, encontrar refugio en algún lugar donde nadie le viera, y comer lo que pudiera, esto era humillante, sin embargo, solo le daba ánimos para seguir su búsqueda.

En un callejón de Kangding:

- Si lo que dice el libro es correcto, aquí podre construir un nuevo guante, y con el buscar la ubicación de las gemas: "…_en caso de la destrucción del guante, este protege las joyas místicas enviándolas a donde sus poderes no sean descubiertos…" –_ leía nuestro villano en su libro.

Si quería que su destino cambiara, debía iniciar rápido la búsqueda, e introduciéndose en el cuerpo de un hombre del lugar, salió a la pesquisa de quien le pudiera servir…

Amity Park, laboratorios Fenton:

- Vamos Tuck, necesitamos de tu ayuda, si queremos que el mundo siga estando bien, hay que detener a Plasmius- Decía Danny por el teléfono mientras Sam lo contemplaba…

Oficina del alcalde (centrándonos primero en el rostro de Tucker, y alejándonos conforme habla):

- De verdad quisiera Danny, pero no tienes idea del trabajo que tengo aquí, hay demasiadas cosas por hacer…- mientras Tucker hablaba, la secretaria entregaba papeles oficiales, ingenieros pedían su atención, ciudadanos exigían apoyos…

- Esta bien, entonces…nos veremos luego…-

Mientras colgaba, a Danny se le notaba que extrañaba a su amigo, Sam lo abrazo, al parecer, este viaje solo lo iban a hacer ellos, aunque era bueno, un amigo como Tucker, se extrañaría...

- Bueno al menos podre estar mas tiempo contigo – Tomando a su novia por la mano, sus rostros se acercaban de manera pasiva, con la calma de las nubes cuando el cielo surcan, así intentaban estrechar sus labios…

- Danny, papá quiere….oh, lo siento, ¿interrumpí?- y mientras colocaba su mano izquierda en su boca Jazz retrocedió un poco.

- No, no te preocupes, me tengo que ir, te llamare en la noche, ¿de acuerdo Danny?- La chica de labios purpura se despidió de Daniel mientras un pequeño en la mejilla era marcado, tras una sonrisa, salió de la habitación.

- Este, bueno, no era mi intención…- Mientras mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa, así trataba de disculparse Jazz ante su hermano.

- No importa, ¿me decías?-

Horas más tarde….

En la casa de nuestra gótica protagonista, más precisamente, su habitación, ella buscaba información que les pudiera servir…

En la pantalla de la computadora:

"TUCKER: ola sam

SAM: ola tuck, dsknsando?

TUCKER: al fin tuv tiempo, como van los plans para con plasmius?

SAM: ps sabmos dond podría star, pero no tenemos forma d llegar, dspues d la dstruccion del dirigibl fenton…

TUCKER: creo k yo puedo hacer algo al respecto…."

Al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto de Amity Park:

- ¿Que pasa Sam? ¿Por que me citaste aquí?- el chico tapado con gafas, gorra y una gabardina pregunto a su novia mientras esperaba no ser reconocido por la muchedumbre.

- He conseguido ayuda Danny, ahora podemos ir en busca de Vlad –

De entre las sombras, un personaje con gorra roja y playera amarilla salió hablando por celular:

- Es un viaje en pro de la ciudad, que nadie me moleste, ¡el alcalde salió del edificio! –

- ¡Tucker! Amigo, viniste – mientras Danny sonreía al ver a su amigo otra vez se acerco al tecnológico chico.

- No creíste que te librarías de mi tan fácil, ¿cierto? –con signo de confianza, Foley guiño el ojo.

- Bien, ¿pero como llegaremos allá? – en el instante en que hablaba, Tucker le señalo a Danny un hangar privado, con un jet esperando.

- ¿Sabes amigo?, ser el alcalde, tiene sus ventajas – y mientras entregaba sus pasaportes salieron a lo que seria su transporte al lejano Tíbet…


	4. Chapter 4

Primero que nada, una disculpa por ausentarme tanto tiempo, lamento haber dejado la historia asi de abandonada, pero he hecho tantas cosas, y me han pasado tantas otras que, bueno, por lo menos intentare hacerles justicia y subir los capitulos más seguido.

Por ahora, disfruten de éste episodio, hecho con el afan de entretener, no de lucrar, porque al final de cuentas: Disclaimer, Danny Phantom no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes...pero no por eso dejo de lamentarme ]=) .

CAPITULO III

Algún lugar cerca del Tíbet:

De Danny a Tucker

- Bien, y como hablaremos con la gente de aquí, ¿alguien sabe "tibetano"?-

Mientras Foley leía en su computadora portátil:

- Hay tres dialectos principales: U-Tsang, Kham y Amdo, pero no te preocupes Danny-

Y señalando hacia delante, se vio un monje, ataviado con ropas budistas, el cual saludo:

- Señor Foley, señorita Manson, y por supuesto, señor Danny Phantom, sean bienvenidos al pueblo de Kangding, soy Zhang Ming, seré su guía y traductor-

Mientras sonreía, Tucker miro a la pareja:

- Son relaciones internacionales, ¡buenas para la ciudad! –

Mientras viajaban en carreta entre granjas y cultivos, a Danny le hipnotizaba el ver la cabellera de su amada menearse al compas del viento, en aquel ambiente, su chica era feliz, rodeada por la naturaleza, sin desarrollos, edificios o centros comerciales, era algo hermoso… Sam que disfrutaba del paisaje toco la mano de su novio…sonrojados ambos, se hacía presente el deseo de un beso, por pequeño que fuera, de pronto:

- Vaya, ¡ya tengo hambre! – Hizo el comentario el amigo Foley.

Ante la interrupción (otra vez…), Danny decidió preguntar, ahogando su deseo de un beso:

– Disculpe señor Ming –

- Llámenme Zhang – le interrumpió el monje.

- Esta bien… Zhang, ¿aquí hay alguien que conozca algo sobre el guante de la realidad, la "tiamita" o sobre gemas místicas?- continuo el mitad fantasma.

- De todo ello solo sé de la "tiamita", era un metal que solo podía forjar la familia Lhasa –

- ¿Era? –dijeron los tres amigos a quien fungía de su guía.

- Si, fue sobre explotado hace ya muchos años por el gobierno chino cuando por aquí había demasiados espíritus, después, por ser un metal sagrado, fue destruido y sus restos encerrados con sellos en un lugar secreto –

- Otra cosa que se acaba el hombre, genial – Dijo sarcástica Sam mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Mientras proseguía el viaje, la mente de nuestro héroe saltaba de un pensamiento a otro, no había duda de que Plasmius haría lo que fuera por hacerse del guante, así que iría con los únicos capaces de realizar su ambición…por otro lado, ¿Cuándo le dejarían besar a Sam?....(je).

- Señor Ming…quiero decir, Zhang, podría llevarnos con la familia Lhasa?- Dijo Danny esperando la afirmación.

En el rostro del monje se dibujo una sonrisa:

- Esta bien – y mientras tiraba del Jack (animal del Tíbet, nada que ver con el papá de Danny, bueno, quizás en lo animal) siguieron rumbo de la familia herrera…

Viendo dentro de un restaurante varios hombres tirados en el suelo, mesas y sillas volcadas al suelo, un extraño ser pálido, con colmillos y flotando mientras sostenía por el cuello a quien atendía el lugar:

Lo que sigue se supone estaría en Amdo, partimos de que Vladi sabe muchos idiomas =)

- ¡¡Dime donde está el herrero de la tiamita!!-

- Señor, en verdad que no lo sé…- el hombre jamás había tenido frente a él creatura semejante, para él, en realidad era temible tal visión…

- Lo repetiré una vez más, y espero escuchar la respuesta correcta, si no… - mientras la ecto-energía se acumulaba en la mano derecha de Plasmius llego corriendo a él la hija de aquel hombre, una bella joven ataviada con la ropa tradicional, mientras los adornos del cabello negro sonaban al dar pasó.

- Yo sé donde vive, por favor, deje a mi padre en paz…-

Los sollozos de la chica no tenían efecto en Vlad, sin embrago, era la información que necesitaba, arrojo al hombre y tomando a la joven:

- Llévame allá y no te lastimare- mientras decía tales palabras, su cuerpo se volvió intangible, y con él, la muchacha, atravesando juntos el lugar…

En otro restaurante:

-Vamos Tucker, ¿en serio teníamos que parar? – Pregunto Danny mirando de reojo a su edil.

- Prueba algo Danny, hasta Sam está comiendo- Señalando a la gótica, el joven trato de excusarse.

- ¡Oye! No siempre se pueden comer hongos del Tíbet, ¡recién cosechados!- Dijo la chica deleitándose en su guiso.

- Anda Danny, come algo- mientras Sam sostenía una cuchara trato de hacer que su chico comiera.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Estoy aquí! – Dijo al parecer incomodo el joven alcalde.

En una montaña alejada del pueblo, a una humilde casa entro la pequeña hija del señor antes agredido por Plasmius:

- ¡Auxilio! – Entro la joven algo maltrecha hasta una herrería.

- Pero niña, ¿qué te ocurrió?- Pregunto un hombre viejo, de barba blanca sin cabello, mientras que tras él se podía ver la forja, el horno encendido y todos sus aditamentos para su oficio…

- ¡Un fantasma! Me ha agredido, pero conseguí librarme de él, ¡por favor ayúdeme! – pedía la joven aferrándose al anciano.

El herrero, al parecer no era ajeno a cuestiones fantasmagóricas, rápidamente busco una espada, era un sable largo, por mango tenia lo que asemejaba la garra de un dragón, con sellos a su alrededor, y empuñándola dirigió su amenazante filo hacia la puerta.

Plasmius, con ojos poco amigables (lo sé lo sé, de por si no tiene…):

- ¿Donde estas pequeña mocosa? Ah, así que has encontrado el único ser que podría hacer otro guante, eh? Bien hecho – y mientras cruzaba los brazos se dirigió al hombre con notoria autoridad.

- ¿Así que tú puedes manejar la tiamita anciano?-

- ¡¡No hare nada para ti!! – Exclamo aquel hombre mientras hacía muestra de la presencia de su arma.

- No necesito que hagas nada, quiero que no lo hagas, solo tú puedes crear otro guante de la realidad, ¡y no quiero competencia!– Y terminando esto arrojo un rayo plasma sobre sus presas.

El ataque fue rebotado por aquella espada ante el asombro de Plasmius.

- ¿De qué demonios es esa espada? – pregunto mientras lanzaba más ataques.

- ¡Es la tiamita! – Y mientras los ataques fueron rebotados hacia su creador, el hombre mostraba su dominio del arma.

- Tal vez seas bueno con eso, pero cuando obtenga las gemas místicas, ¡seré imparable! – Y tras su siniestra risa, se marcho.

- ¿El guante de la realidad? – Intrigo a la joven aquel herrero.

- ¿Sabes si acaso lo tiene? -

- Eso es lo que él dijo señor, pero al parecer no tiene las gemas… - Respondió la tibetana.

- Si él lo tiene, las puede buscar, ¡no permitiré que un espíritu como él las tenga! – Dejo con cuidado su poderosa arma, y tomando ahora un mazo pronuncio:

- Habrá que adelantarnos a él, hare otro guante lo más rápido posible, y en cuanto realice el hechizo en él, iré tras las gemas –

La sonrisa salió de la boca de la joven, brillando en ella los ojos de un color rojo…


	5. Chapter 5

Una entrega más, un capitulo que a mi parecer, es algo corto, pero creo tiene lo suficiente para mantenerles esperando lo consecuente de la trama, en fin, espero les agrade.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes, no me pertenecen, ojala, pero no.

CAPITULO IV

- ¡Miren! Ya casi llegamos con el herrero – mientras señalaba, el monje advirtió a los chicos algo cansados ya por el viaje.

- Espero tenga comida… – Al momento de hablar el joven edil, el ruido por parte de su estomago le apoyaba.

- ¿Solo piensas en comer? – Preguntaron Danny y Sam al mismo tiempo, apenados al ver que los dos estaban en sincronía.

De repente, un rayo de ecto – energía salió por la puerta de la herrería antes señalada por el tibetano Zhang, mientras un anciano caía al suelo victima de ese ataque.

- ¡Transformación! – En el chico Fenton no hubo duda alguna, era el momento de pelear, y mientras los aros de luz recorrían su cuerpo, los ojos violetas de la dueña de su amor, no dejaban de contemplarle, aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía transformarse, la emoción de ese instante mágico no desaparecía.

- Al fin, ¡tengo el guante de la realidad! Ahora solo tengo que ir a la zona fantasma y hacerme de las gemas. – Un Plasmius evidentemente feliz hacía gala del artefacto obtenido, y mientras la euforia de este pequeño lo apartaba de todo a su alrededor, no se percato de la proximidad del heroico fantasma protagónico.

Un rayo de color verde arrojo el guante lejos de Plasmius, quien volteo hacia la fuente de tal ataque.

- No tan rápido Plasmius, ese guante no es de tu talla –

- Vaya Daniel, me impresionas, llegar hasta el Tíbet, encontrarme, y aún más impresionante, desafiarme ahora que estoy dispuesto a todo… –

En el rostro de Vlad, se percibía su determinación, no había nada que lo pudiera detener, y mientras se aferraba a su meta, lanzaba rayos de ecto - energía contra su otrora querido sobrino.

Tras unas rocas, observaban atentos la lucha los compañeros de viaje de Danny, procurando no estar a la vista de Vlad para no ser un posible blanco para éste.

- Vamos Tucker, ¡hay que ir por el guante antes de que pase algo más! – Sam incitaba a su amigo con estas palabras mientras iba con paso veloz por el objeto de búsqueda, procurando permanecer oculta del temerario villano.

- ¡Cuidado! –

La exclamación de Tucker no fue lo suficientemente rápida; cuando Sam volteo, una explosión a lado suyo la hizo caer desmayada.

- ¡No! ¡Sam! –

Los ojos verdes de Danny se abrieron a todo cuando vio al objeto de su veneración postrada en el suelo.

- Bien Daniel, al parecer, juntos somos algo peligroso. Pero por el momento, me parece que lo mejor es una retirada estratégica-

Vlad sonreía extasiado ante la situación, y tomando a la gótica novia del héroe de esta historia, tomo con otra mano el artefacto místico amenazando:

- No te atrevas a seguirme si quieres que ella permanezca a salvo. –

Danny no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, Vlad había tomado el guante, el control de la situación, y todavía más grave, a Sam, su Sam.

- Vamos amigo, no te puedes quedar ahí- Así trataba de hacer reaccionar Tucker a su amigo colocando una mano sobre el hombro del alfa.

– Hay que seguirlos. – Continúo el fiel compañero y patrocinador del viaje.

- Tienes razón Tuck, no soluciono nada quedándome aquí. – ahora la determinación era parte del semblante del chico.

- Vlad dijo que iría a la zona fantasma, ¡así que en marcha! – Quedando convenida la propuesta de Tucker, se dispusieron a dar persecución al fiero villano, aun sabiendo los riesgos que esto implicaba…para todos.

- El problema es que ahora hay que regresar hasta Amity Park por el infimapa, o por lo menos ir a casa de Vlad, mi papá aún no ha terminado de construir un nuevo portal, así que...-

Y volteando a ver a su amigo, sonriente éste, mostraba en sus manos la herramienta que les ayudaría a encontrar a Sam, el poderoso y jamás entregado "infimapa".

- ¡Bien hecho Tucker! Ahora veamos…Pero, ¿cómo es que lo tienes tu?-

- Yo no lo traje, fue Sam, dijo que había que estar prevenidos.

Danny sonrió levemente, por ella, la chica que tanto le amaba y apoyaba, la chica que siempre estaba preparada para todo…lo que no le pasara a ella, había que encontrarla, ¡y rápido!

Mientras Danny trataba de ubicar el portal más próximo a donde se encontraban, Tucker se acerco a quien les había servido de guía.

- Muchas gracias por todo señor Ming, es decir, Zhang, pero ahora nos tenemos que ir. –

- Está bien, cuídense, pediré por su causa. –

El monje retrocedió para dejar libre paso a nuestros héroes.

- Muy bien Tucker, el nuevo portal se abrirá en unos 5 minutos y hay que llegar a él. Muchas gracias Zhang, nos veremos luego. –

Y tomando a Tucker, volaron hacia su nuevo rumbo, despidiéndose con la mano del afable monje.


End file.
